Si la femme vient de Vénus, l'homme de Mars,
by Di-Bee
Summary: Sg-1 à la Maison -Blanche, et le périple qui finira par les y mener. Participation à un concours, fic parodique, humoristique, ship.


**Titre :** Si la femme vient de Vénus, l'homme de Mars, Armstrong de la Lune, et Teal'c de Chulak, d'où viennent les politiciens ?

**Auteur : **Di

**Genre :** Humour, romance

**Rating :** Pg-13, mais vraiment pour être sûre^^

**Résumé :** Sg-1 à la Maison -Blanche, et le périple qui finira par les y mener.

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède aucun droit, ni sur Stargate SG-1, ni sur les Stroumpf... les pauvres^^ Par contre, les fautes d'orthographes sont les miennes.. remarquez, si vous les voulez, je veux bien vous les donner^^

Merci de ne pas publier ni totalement ni en partie sans mon autorisation.

**Notes additionnelles :** Cette fic est née de ma participation à un concours sur le forum : « Au delà des étoiles », dont les contraintes étaient de caser les mots ou expressions : Téléphone, voiture, culture, « Il neigera au Sahara ».

Chapitre 1 : Pas de nouvelles, bonne nouvelle, trop de nouvelles, ...

Il s'était levé ce matin-là avec l'impression que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, et pourtant... Et pourtant, c'était indubitable, la Terre continuait de tourner autour du Soleil, sinon Carter l'aurait prévenu ! Depuis, il ne pouvait tout de même pas s'empêcher de sursauter à chaque coup de téléphone, ou appel général. Il avait vu tellement de choses étranges... Mais quand il vit son second passer la porte du bureau de son ami linguiste, sans frapper, chose rare, pour ne pas dire quasi-impossible, il ne put s'empêcher d'imiter les poissons qui peuplaient, d'après lui, son étang.... Elle avait les cheveux... bleus ?

« Que vous est-il arrivé, Major ? »

A côté de lui, le Docteur Jackson paraissait trop ébahi pour parler, alors il avait décidé de prendre les choses en main. Enfin, façon de parler.

-C'est... Il se trouve que j'ai reçu... un dessert sur la tête, Colonel. »

Elle était passablement énervée et ça se comprenait... Mais aussi un peu gênée, elle se balançait légèrement d'un pied sur l'autre, à la limite entre le salut militaire et l'attitude d'une fillette de cinq ans qu'on a surprise à faire une bêtise. Adorable, se dit le Colonel, se frappant aussitôt mentalement pour ça.

« Et, en quoi puis-je vous aider...?

-Je, je cherche le coupable, Colonel.

-Et...

-Et je me suis dit que vous auriez peut-être de précieuses informations ... à me fournir, pour, pour peaufiner mon enquête...

-Je n'y suis pour rien, sinon, je ne serai pas resté assis ici, Carter. »

Au moment même où il avait prononcé sa phrase, O'Neill savait qu'il avait fait une erreur. Pas la bonne chose à dire à une femme que quelqu'un avait tenté de transformer en Stroumpf. Surtout quand la femme en question était entrainée au combat et lançait des regards dignes d'une lance Jaffa à toute personne qui osait la croiser.

Au moment où Jackson, enfin sorti de sa « torpeur », allait dire quelque chose pour corriger le « tir », la porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois, pour laisser passer le général Hammond, assez surpris, il faut bien l'avouer...

« Je ne veux pas savoir ce qui se passe ici, mais, j'ai une bonne, ou presque bonne, nouvelle pour vous... »

Les trois regards se tournèrent, inquisiteurs, vers lui. Non, pensait Carter, ce ne pouvait tout de même pas être le général qui lui aurait fait une telle blague.

Après la « minute de silence » réglementaire, même si personne ne savait en l'honneur de qui ils se recueillaient, le général consentit enfin à finir son « speech ».

« En tant que meilleure équipe de cette base », une lueur s'alluma dans quelques yeux « Vous êtes invités à un meeting à la Maison Blanche la semaine prochaine, en présence de... plusieurs personnes que je vous demanderai de bien vouloir ne pas froisser. », conclut le Général en fixant spécialement le Colonel, les regards s'éteignirent... c'était mauvais, ça... très mauvais...

Soudain, Carter eut une idée, non pas que la chose fut rare, mais, pour cette fois, elle valait amplement d'être notée sans formule mathématique.

« Général, est-ce que... est-ce que Teal'c aussi est convié... parce que, si vous vous souvenez bien de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois qu'il a fait son apparition en dehors de la base... »

Une autre minute de recueillement anonyme suivit la contribution de Carter a rendre la situation délicate, puis le Général conclut avec un sourire amusé, clairement destiné au linguiste :

« Teal'c ne fera pas partie de l' « expédition », mais ce sera le cas du Docteur Frasier. »

Sur ces mots, il se retira, quoiqu'il serait plus correct de dire qu'il se dépêcha de sortir, ne souhaitant pas trop être témoin des réactions de ses subordonnés, parfois pas très ordonnés.

Alors qu'il était sorti depuis moins de trente secondes, Carter avait compté, il réapparut dans l'embrasure de la porte, et ajouta avec un sourire franchement moqueur : « Et vous devrez TOUS, et j'insiste bien là-dessus... y aller en tenue habillée... et je ne parle pas de vos uniformes. L'organisateur de cette cérémonie ne veux y voir aucun uniforme hormis celui de pingouin. Et des robes de soirée, bien entendu, lança-t-il en direction de Carter. Et, Major, vous feriez bien de retrouver votre couleur de cheveux naturelle avant la semaine prochaine. »

Sur cette dernière semonce, il laissa ses subordonnés réfléchir... à leur habillement, et toutes les autres tracasseries qui allaient leur retomber dessus dans la semaine qui allait suivre.

« Peut-être que si on partait en mission loin..., proposa le Colonel.

-Je suis pour, s'exclama Carter.

-C'est pas comme si c'était une surprise... renchérit Jackson.

-Eh, qui est volontaire pour aller annoncer ça à notre « bon » docteur ? Les interrompit Jack. Silence religieux, poly-, ou monothéiste, au choix. Ce que la crainte des piqûres pouvait inspirer quelquefois...

-Carter, allez-y, vous vous entendez bien avec elle.... »

De l'abus des forces par les militaires... Après quelques minutes de « dialogue », à trois, de front, ils se présentèrent à l'infirmerie. Daniel rougissant, Sam bleuissant, Jack... pâlissant.

« Je n'ai pas d'antidote contre la transformation en Stroumpf, adressez-vous au docteur McKay, il a eu ce genre de problème récemment, paraît-il...

-C'est, plus compliqué que ça, en réalité, grimaça Carter

-Beaucoup plus compliqué appuya le Colonel. »

Aucun ne tenait vraiment à lui annoncer, au final.

Finalement Carter se lança, avec la presque assurance que le Colonel allait la rattraper.

« OnestinvitésàunmeetingàlaMaisonBlancheetsensésyallerentenuedesoiréeetvul'indisponibilitédeTeal'ctudoisveniravecnous! »

-QUOI!!!!!! ».

Chapitre 2 : Le plan !

Le cri de la médecin s'était sûrement entendu sur toute la base. Et le Colonel n'avait rien fait pour rattraper Carter, le goujat ! Ils arboraient tous un air à la « C'est pas d'ma faute, M'dame » qui n'attendrit pas le moins du monde le Docteur Frasier, jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise ledit air chez Jackson.

« Venez je dois vous parler... » lui lança -t-elle avec un air de conspiratrice, et elle l'entraîna à l'écart...

« Bon, ben, c'est pas tout ça, mais, j'ai défié Teal'c au combat à mains nues... il serait temps que j'y aille, faudrait pas qu'il croit que je me défile. » lança moqueusement le Colonel à son second.... et la voilà qui se retrouvait toute seule.

C'était l'histoire de sa vie, ça : elle, son générateur à naquaddah, et le vide intersidéral qui devait entourer le cerveau du général O'Neill. Quoique si vide intersidéral il y avait, c'est qu'étoile il devait y avoir aussi.... avec un peu de chance, elle arriverait à les trouver... Elle en avait déjà vu quelques unes dans ses yeux, l'autre jour... ça mériterait une étude de la question. Titre de l'article : De la matière occupant un cerveau de militaire ? Non. Définitivement pas une bonne appellation pour « son » militaire. Mais, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de dire ça, elle devenait folle de...

A mesure qu'elle s'en allait, les deux « conspirateurs », en herbe, ou plutôt en vert kaki, faisaient ce qu'ils savaient faire de mieux : conspirer !

Redevenue sérieuse, le médecin « offrit » son plan à son « complice ».

« On tient l'occasion de notre carrière, Jackson !! » Le linguiste ne la suivait pas. A croire qu'il avait perdu la carte.

« Euh, et, c'est quoi ?

-Daniel, ouvrez les yeux : pas d'uniformes, moins de caractères strictes...

-Vous voulez dire....

-C'est l'occasion ou jamais de faire craquer Sam et O'Neill!! »

Pas vraiment la phrase qu'il espérait, mais, ça pouvait être marrant aussi, pas très utile pour son avenir, mais, marrant aussi... Il s'imagina aussitôt, dans une salle de briefing, avec Sam et Jack toujours d'accord... Bon, ça n'arriverai jamais, se consola-t-il. Il « revint sur Terre » un regard perplexe de Janet, et lui demanda d'approfondir son plan.

D'après elle, son rôle serait de trouver à Jack un bon costume, et de le préparer « psychologiquement ». Et de convaincre le militaire de servir de cavalier à Sam, et de se monter galant, si ce n'était trop demander à un futur pingouin, le Chevalier servant, quoi.

« Mais, c'est pas moi le bon en psy entre nous deux. » geignit-il imitant une voix de gamin de quatre ans à qui on avait piqué son jouet préféré, celui-ci étant, ici, un superbe artefact recouvert de signes indéchiffrables par nul autre que lui. L'esquisse d'une nouvelle culture à découvrir, pleine de promesses... jamais tenues, par un peuple disparu.

« Je m'occupe de Sam. Et ce n'est pas comme si O'Neill accorderait quoique ce soit d'autre que sa suspicion à mes conseils... » appuya-t-elle, le convaincre lui était déjà faire la moitié du travail... Enfin, ça voulait dire que lui ferait la moitié du travail !!!

Janet avait prévu un plan assez similaire pour Sam. La trainer, de gré ou de force, en toute amitié, dans un endroit susceptible de leur fournir des robes de soirées correctes. Et, de lui mettre quelques idées en tête. Les trajets en voiture avaient cet intérêt que les passer dans le silence était rarement dans les habitudes des deux amies.

Les séances de préparation semblaient prometteuses. Mais, dans un coin de sa tête, Janet ne pouvait qu'espérer un double emploi de cette soirée. On dit bien que deux yeux valent mieux qu'un, qu'en était-il des couples ? Elle aimait à lire entre les lignes du comportement « sentimental » de ses amis, mais, le sien devait être clair comme de l'eau de roche. De l'eau de roche... Une expression qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru si juste si elle n'avait jamais connu cette situation, ces gens, cette mission...

Elle secoua la tête, elle avait intérêt à la garder sur les épaules, ce serait plus élégant avec sa robe. Maintenant, aller convaincre Sam... Ca n'allait pas être une mince affaire. Pas que la taille de son amie n'ait quoi que ce soit à voir avec ça. Bien au contraire. Mais son habitude de porter si peu souvent des robes, ou jupes, allait lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Et quelle roue ! « Arrête ton char ! » allait lui sortir son amie. Sauf si elle savait se faire assez discrète.

Le Docteur se fit relever, et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le labo de l'autre docteur, son amie astrophysicienne. Le réacteur allait attendre. Il n'allait pas réagir tout seul !

Arrivée à la porte, elle allait frapper quand ladite porte s'ouvrit avec perte et fracas. Enfin, surtout fracas. Une furie au scalp bleu en sortit. Pour mieux prendre son amie à part, et s'enfermer à double tour avec celle-ci.

« J'ai un problème, Janet. Mes cheveux, ça ne sera jamais parti pour cette fichue soirée, et il est hors de question que je sorte encore une fois de mon labo dans cet... dans cet état. Il y a déjà un certain nombre de rumeurs sur mes cheveux...

-...

-Ne me regardez pas comme ça, Janet. Je me sens déjà assez extraterrestre. Oui, je sais, la comparaison est mal choisie. Le regard de Jack ne m'aide pas. Le vôtre non plus, » finit avec un léger ton de reproche la physicienne.

La médecin leva les yeux au ciel (aux cieux, c'est au choix, selon le point de vue scientifique^^). « Pas possible de continuer à travailler comme ça, allez viens, il faudra bien trouver une robe, de toute façon. Je vois mal qui posera des questions... »

C'est ainsi que deux scientifiques ressortirent de la base, formant une drôle de paire. Le Major Carter n'accordait généralement pas d'importance à son apparence mais là, c'était plus que ce qu'elle ne pouvait supporter.

**

Arrivé dans la salle d'entrainement, entendant déjà Teal'c mettre une bonne raclée à O'Neill, Daniel hésitait à frapper. Alors qu'il avait la main prête à frapper la porte, le Général passa derrière lui, et lui assura que sortir, et trouver des tenues « mettables » était la nouvelle mission de SG-1. Ca, c'était fait. Il allait frapper, cette fois, quand la porte s'ouvrit avec cette fois plus de perte que de fracas. O'Neil s'était fait battre à plate couture... Mais cette fois, le temps était venu pour la haute couture. Enfin presque.

Tiré par le bras, le Colonel se fit entrainer par monts et par vaux. Plus par monts que par veaux, d'ailleurs !!!! Toujours était-il que tout se passa bien, enfin presque. Daniel trouva chaussure à son pied, et veste à sa taille en peu de temps. Le Colonel fit déjà plus de difficultés. Les chaussures, ça allait. Un peu trop chic à son goût, mais... mais le costume, version roi de la banquise ? C'était déjà une autre affaire... Pris d'une soudaine idée, hilarante de son point de vue, il sortit subitement, en guise de blague sensée détendre l'atmosphère : « T'as déjà vu un caribou déguisé en pingouin ? ». Le serveur, froissé dans son costume bien taillé, car d'origine canadienne, les laissa à leurs achats, voyant que le choix de Jack n'avançait à rien. Reculer pour mieux sauter...

**

A l'autre bout de la ville, une autre militaire faisait obstruction...

« Sam, un p'tit effort », encouragea la médecin-chef. Janet avait dans son armoire quelque chose de mettable, avait-elle assuré à son amie. Et elle lui avait sélectionné plusieurs robes. Les deux premières étant trop larges, la troisième trop serrée, la quatrième trop longue, la cinquième pas assez, la suivante trop chic, celle d'après trop courte à son goût... Alors que l'astrophysicienne s'apprêtait à baisser les bras, Janet usa de son dernier argument. Son seul. Le plus important : Jack !!

Sam essaya à contre-coeur la huitième robe. Et la dernière, insista-elle. A peine l'eut-elle enfilée que Janet exigea de voir « le résultat ». Sam attendit quelques secondes avant de sortir. Si ses cheveux n'avaient pas été bleus, elle l'aurait trouvée parfaite... En attendant, elle la trouvait déjà magnifique. Sam sortit, sans un mot, avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. A juger comme elle avait attiré l'attention des rares hommes qui peuplaient les environs, Janet jugea son « job » accompli, et décida d'un repli à la base. Elle sortirent toutes deux satisfaites du magasin, Janet avait « rempli sa fonction », et Sam trouvé son bonheur. Enfin, était sur le point de le trouver...

Chapitre 3 : Préparation physique, et mentale

Et pendant ce temps, sur Mars, autrement dit, les quartiers des éléments masculins de SG-1.

Alors que Jack et Jackson revenaient de leurs emplettes, Teal'c les attendait de pied ferme. Il ne comprendrait définitivement jamais ces coutumes...

« Il neigera au Sahara le jour où je retournerai faire des courses avec vous, Jackson » assena O'Neil sitôt qu'il entra dans la pièce. Le sourcil de Teal'c se leva, quel rapport cela avait-il avec l'ex femme de O'Neil ? Jackson lui expliqua que le Sahara était un désert chaud proche de l'Equateur, que ce n'était qu'une expression du langage familier. Teal'c maintint son sourcil en hauteur, qui avait eu cette idée folle.. de donner à un désert le nom de l'ex-femme du Colonel O'Neill ?

Il jeta un oeil à à leur costume. Il préférait son armure, sans le moindre doute... Ou allaient-ils mettre leurs armes, dans tous ces replis de tissus?

**

Deux jours avant la soirée « fatidique » une de nos scientifique préférée coupait les cheveux en quatre, Sam avait encore un problème, qui qu'ai eu la « bonne » idée de lui balancer de la gelée bleue sur la tête, n'avait apparemment pas pensé que ça tiendrait si longtemps, ou alors, quelqu'un lui en voulait vraiment beaucoup. Elle soupirait à s'en arracher les cheveux dès qu'elle se regardait dans la glace. Si elle ne voulait pas être obligée de porter une perruque, il lui fallait une solution en vitesse... Soudain, elle trouva : elle se rendit au mess d'un pas mesuré, vérifiant que personne ne la surveillait... pris une coupelle de gelée bleue, et s'en alla aussi discrètement qu'elle était venue. Elle allait analyser cette saleté de dessert !! Et trouver l' « antidote » à sa transformation en Gargamel mutant ! Azraël n'avait qu'à bien se tenir!!

Une fois la « substance bleue » passée à tous les instruments de mesure nécessaires, ou non..., Sam poussa un cri de désespoir, elle allait avoir besoin d'un miracle ! Qu'elle qu'ai été la chose qui lui couvrait à présent les cheveux, ça ne voulait pas dire ce que c'était à aucune machine de sa connaissance... Son seul espoir, les Asgard. Ou les Tok'ra.... aucun des deux choix ne l'enchantait. Les Asgard n'avaient pas de cheveux, et les Tok'ras.... Étaient ce qu'ils étaient, et en avaient sans doute pas grand chose à faire de la couleur de ses cheveux... Finalement, sur décision de Janet un tour chez un coiffeur spécialisé, un tour à la douche, et une discussion animée à propos de ses cheveux décoiffés plus tard, les cheveux du Major Carter avaient retrouvé leur couleur naturelle. Les légers reflets bleus ne se distinguaient que si vraiment ont y faisait attention. Mais si personne n'avait de lampe à luminol à la Maison Blanche, ça devrait passer assez inaperçu !!

Chapitre 4 : Surprise, surprises, et préparatifs.

Maintenant, ce voyage. Il était prévu qu'ils aillent en jet, ils avaient eu du mal à croire ça, jusqu'à Washington. Ensuite, des voitures officielles les mèneraient à leur hôtel, et enfin au lieu de la réception.

Le trajet se fit dans le calme, le Général discutait avec le co-pilote, Jack dormait, Sam martyrisait son ordinateur en tapant dessus, Daniel lisait un vieux livre d'histoire, et Janet tentait de se distraire en dévisageant le hublot. Son métier lui avait pourtant appris qu'il était impoli de dévisager les gens. Elle pensait à Cassie, laissée seule chez des amis. Elle espérait qu'il ne lui arriverait rien, sans quoi elle se sentirai vraiment mal...

« Vous avez déjà entendu parler des théories de Shrödinger, mon Colonel? Demanda soudainement Carter en levant le nez de son ordinateur.

-Ah, parce que votre chat aussi, il s'y met ? Lui répondit du tac ou tac son supérieur, un peu intrigué par la question.

-Schrödinger s'est spécialisé dans la physique quantique, vous avez sans doute entendu parler de sa théorie, avec le chat mort et vivant à la fois....

-Votre chat est décédé ? Chuis désolée pour vous, Major. »

Carter leva les yeux au ciel chose peu aisée dans un avion, et laissa tomber le sujet... Elle se replongea dans le livre qu'elle avait en cours. Elle tapait si vite que Jack pouvait à peine distinguer ses doigts, par moments.

Quand enfin ils se furent posés, le Général prit la tête du groupe, sans surprise, et serra vigoureusement la main à leur comité d'accueil. Certaines choses ne changeaient jamais. La politique en faisait partie.

Arrivés devant l'hôtel, ils ne purent que s'ébahir devant le bâtiment... On ne les avait pas roulés !! Des porteurs vinrent les soulager de leurs bagages, et eux non plus ne furent pas déçus... Comment ces militaires avaient-ils pu mettre des choses si lourdes dans de si petits sacs ?

Ils avaient été décidé que quarante minutes était le temps imparti à la « petite troupe » pour se préparer. Dans la chambre qu'avaient été obligés de partager Jack et Daniel, ordre du Général, le second expliquait au premier comment faire son noeud de cravate. « J'ai perdu la main » se lamentait Jack. L'archéologue, lui, se demandait s'il l'avait jamais eue.

« Alors, expliqua-t-il : d'abord Teal'c couvre l'équipe, puis il fait le tour pour s'assurer que l'espace est dégagé, une, ou deux fois. Ensuite, il se faufile sous leurs gardes, et rentre dans la base ennemie, pour enfin tous les étrangler... » Jack était perplexe, mais sa cravate avait un noeud parfait. Même s'il avait l'impression que, même s'il n'était pas avec eux, Teal'c resterait toute la soirée présent à leur côté. A les couvrir, sourit-il.

Jack et Daniel s'étaient ensuite retrouvés à l'heure prévue nez à nez face à la porte de leurs cavalières. Jack avait pris son courage à une main, et utilisa l'autre pour frapper.

« Sam arrive dans dix secondes », lança la femme médecin.

Elle n'avait pas menti à son amie, elle avait bien quelque chose à se mettre. La robe bleue marine avait fait grincer les dents de l'astrophysicienne, mais celle-ci s'était consolée en imaginant la tête de Daniel admirant la tenue de Janet. La sienne statufia les deux hommes sitôt qu'elle sortit de la salle de bain, ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de la voir dans quoi que ce soit d'élégant ou ne serait-ce que de non militaire...

Là, c'était la cerise sur le gâteau. La robe était tout ce qu'il fallait, chic sans être classique, mettant la militaire en valeur sans en faire trop, les pans de la robe s'enroulant autour de ses chevilles quand elle marchait, mais libérant ses épaules. Le léger décolleté avait visiblement déjà fait fondre le Colonel. Mais le Général venait de frapper à son tour, et il reprit contenance, sans pour autant cesser de déshabiller du regard son second, qui faisait semblant de ne rien remarquer.. Il venait d'arrêter de regretter d'avoir cédé à Daniel pour servir de cavalier à Sam...

Chapitre 5 : Une soirée d'exception

Le trajet en voiture se fit en silence, Daniel et Jack inspectant leurs cavalières sous toutes les coutures, et le Général les regardant du coin de l'oeil avec un sourire paternel. Il avait peut-être bien fait de les choisir, finalement. Ils commencèrent à se raidirent en voyant le nombre de pingouins et leurs compagnes qui tentaient désespérément de ne pas se prendre les pieds dans leurs robes en ne laissant rien paraître... Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'elles croyaient.

Tous sortirent de la voiture, qui ressemblait plus à une limousine qu'à un taxi. La main de Jack avait déjà trouvé sa place dans le bas de dos de son second, et il était fermement décidé à la laisser où elle était. Ledit second n'avait pas l'air de vouloir s'en plaindre. Baissant un peu les yeux, Jack regarda sa cravate, qui semblait hausser un sourcil amusé, mais ce n'était sans doute qu'un effet de son imagination.

Leur hôte vint les accueillir en personne, et les laissa se présenter les uns après les autres, jetant des regards un peu trop fréquents au décolleté de Sam au goût de Jack.

« Une question pour notre astrophysicienne préférée », chuchota Jack à l'oreille de son second, la faisant frissonner. « Si la femme vient de Venus, l'homme de Mars, Armstrong de la Lune, Teal'c de Chulak, d'où viennent les politiciens ? » Un lourd silence suivit son interrogation... Leur hôte avait l'air refroidi, et le major Carter arborait un sourire mi-amusé mi-gêné. Le Général ne savait sur quel pied danser... ils connaissaient les règles. Et n'étaient pas le genre à les briser, et encore moins en public. N'est-ce pas ?

Histoire de leur remettre les pieds sur terre, chose peu aisée pour SG-1, le Général leur indiqua que l'un d'eux allait devoir faire un discours.

« Oh, je vous en prie !!, lança Carter à son cavalier.

-Inutile, Carter, je ne suis pas un dieu. Remarquez, j'ai eu un vaisseau à mon nom, mais vous l'avez détruit », ajouta-t-il avec un sourire ravageur. La conversation était close. Daniel fit finalement le discours. Même s'il ne savait quoi dire à qui, une bonne partie lui en fut soufflée par le Général, qui, même s'il perdait son poste, pourrait toujours se recycler dans le théâtre. Janet le regardait avec les yeux un peu trop brillants, mais elle pourrait toujours faire passer ça pour une poussière. Une dans chaque oeil...

La soirée se passa sans autre accident notable. Les nombreux ronds de jambe diplomatiques, qui n'étaient la tasse de thé d'aucun des membres de l'équipe, les fit parfois quelque peu perdre l'équilibre, et vouloir se rattraper sur leur cavalière.... mais globalement, cela se passa assez bien.

Alors que la soirée se finissait, Sam et Jack demandèrent permission au Général de rentrer, épuisés par cette journée marathon, et sortirent, bras dessus-bras dessous, sifflotant allègrement sous les regards ébahis du général et de la médecin-chef : « Il était un petit navire, il était un petit navire, qui n'avait ja-ja-jamais navigué, qui n'avait ja-ja-jamais navigué, ohé ohé... »

Epilogue : 

Soudain, Carter se réveilla, tout cela n'était qu'un rêve. Un coup d'oeil au réveil lui indiqua qu'il était encore tôt. Elle soupira d'aise en se blottissant dans les bras de « son » militaire encore endormi. Ils avaient bien mérité une grasse matinée...


End file.
